


[Podfic] Hagrid's Education

by akikotree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Hermione helps Hagrid continue his education. A Harry Potter head canon written byPpyajunebugwho posts HP writing on tumblr atFlourish and Blott Stories.





	[Podfic] Hagrid's Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hagrid's Education](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351999) by Ppyajunebug. 



  
  

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter-%20Hagrid's%20Education.mp3).)   

## Duration

4 minutes, 28 seconds   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter-%20Hagrid's%20Education.mp3)  |   **Size:** 4.35 MB   

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
